Maybe I Was Wrong
by elegance-is-not-required
Summary: Sometime's love just isn't enough.."I don't think we're right for each other", "I love you","You can't string me along forever", "Choose Clare, who do you want?" AU, Cladam/Eclare
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from playing sims..**

**Yep**

**This story will probably switch POVs a lot**

**Eli, Clare, and Adam don't know each other. I mean it's pretty obvious in the story but..**

**Eli, Clare, and Adam may be a bit OOC..**

**what ever, enjoy!**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I rounded the corner in my hearse ,Morty, on the way to my house. It had been one hell of a day, from getting a tongue lashing from my boss and getting spit on by a client. This day probably falls under the category of awful. As I approached my house I noticed a large moving truck in front of my old neighbor's house. I rolled my eyes knowing they would probably introduce themselves, I'd have brunch with them, and then we fight about something and boom. Enemies. I'm prepared for this.

I watched a small auburn haired women stepp out of the house holding—what I assume—is her husband's hand. Oh great, a married couple. Perfect. More problems for me. I rolled my eyes at them kissing as I made my way up the driveway. I stepped out of the Morty and made the mistake of looking in their direction. I locked eyes with the women and noticed her talking to her husband as they slowly began walking towards me. Smile Eli! Come on don't be a jackass, at least try and be nice to them.

"Hey man." I smiled at the short brown haired man.

"We just moved here earlier today." No shit. thank you for this fascinating piece of information, I would have been so lost without you.

"So that explains the moving truck." I said jokingly as I finally looked at the woman, almost losing my breath. She was stunning. From a distance I didn't quiet take in her features but she was so gorgeous. Her blue orbs shined, perfect plump lips, and curly auburn hair made her truly different from the women I usually saw around here. Most had black or blonde hair with make up on, yet she went all natural. You could tell. I was taken out of my trance when her husband cleared his throat. I looked over at him and smiled nervously.

"I'm Adam and this is my wife Clare." He said smiling down at her, while wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Her face beamed as she looked up at him, snuggling her body against his. I held back my lunch as I watched them eye fuck each other right in front of me.

"How long have you two been together?" I said hoping to change the subject and leave as soon as possible. Clare broke eye contact with Adam and looked at me her smile faultering a bit.

"We—uh, we've been together since highschool but we just got married 3 months ago." Clare said as she blinked a few times while biting her lip.

"Yep!" Adam beemed. "I love her more and more everyday." he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek. I watched her expression wondering what she would say or do, but instead she went back to the madly I love wife I had just seen.

"Aw,well that's cute." I said trying to hold back the look of digust on my face. I never liked all this lovey-dovey bullshit. It sickened me, ever since I lost _her_, anything that had to do with love made me sick. I stuffed my hands into my pockets nodding my head towards my house.

"Well I better get going. Long day at work and I'm exhausted."

"Alright man, you should stop by for lunch tomorrow, we can all get to know each other." I looked at Adam and then over to Clare, nodding.

"See you then." So it begins. I quickly turned around entering my house, hoping to lose myself in a nice beer.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"I don't like him." I said with eating my dinner with Adam.

"Oh come on, you haven't even given the guy a chance yet and you already hate him? Why the hell are you so judgmental?" I rolled my eyes knowing we were about to start one of our nightly fights.

"I'm not judgmental! Why do you always say that! Just because I don't like what or who you like does not make me judgmental!" I watched Adam as he bit his lip holding back his anger.

"Look, all I'm saying is you should just give the guy a chance."

"He's just our neighbor we shouldn't have to—" I was swiftly cut off by his soft lips on mine. He always does this when he wants me to shut up, it was annoying but at least I got some pleasure from it. I stood up from my chair and wrapped my arms around him, eagerly trying to pull his shirt off. He stopped me and broke the kiss, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it over my head. I smiled and attacked him as we stumbled towards our new bedroom and collapsed on the unmade bed. I moaned as he attacked my breasts sucking eagerly on my cleavage. I threaded my fingers through his hair as he made his way down my body, fumbling with jeans.

I spread my legs eagerly as he pulled my jeans off, hooking a finger under the waist band of my panties. I arched my back as he took his thumb and rubbed quick circles over my clit through my underwear. I moaned at the sensation but desperately wanting more. He laughed slightly at my reaction to his touch knowing he had me right where he wanted me.

He quickly pulled off my panties tossing them behind him and immediately stuck his head between my legs. I screamed out as his tongue flicked over my clit sending waves of pleasure crashing over me. I ran my hands through his hair, gently pulling every once and a while causing him to moan. He brought his thumb up to my clit and rubbed slow circles, knowing that drove me crazy as his tongue darted inside of me. I thrashed around as he thrusted his tongue in and out of my wet hole.

Adam pulled back from me, still rubbing my clit. I stared at him seeing his hair disheaveledand lips shiny.

"Fuck you taste good." he muttered leaning forward and kissing me, jabbing his tongue into my mouth forcing me to taste myself. I closed my eyes loving it. I was a bit on the kinky side since I had lost my virginity on my wedding night. Anytime before this I would have been repulsed by it but it was oddly a turn on for me.

Adam returned to his spot between my legs and stuck two fingers inside of me, moving at a fast pace. I arched my back as his tongue flicked my swollen bud. I could hear the scuelching sound his fingers were making as I reached my peak. The sensations from his fingers and tongue were amazing and before I knew it I had cum. My body shook and legs trembled as I rode out my orgasm. My body relaxed against the bed as I watched Adam lick and suck his fingers clean. I smiled slightly and sat up, kissing him. I trailed my hand down to his pants and began to unbuckle his belt until he stopped me shaking his head.

"Please, just let me return the favor." I pleaded, but he continued to shake his head.

"I just don't—I don't feel comfortable." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Comfortable? Adam we've been together for 10 years, I thought you'd get over being shy." I stood up from the bed uncrossing my arms, sighing a bit. I grabbed his hands, playing with his ring.

"I know being transgendered must be hard for you but I love you Adam, every part of you." He took a step back from me, dropping my hands and staring blankly ahead, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm just gonna go watch some tv okay? I'll be in bed later." He walked past me kissing my forehead softly and taking off. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears of rejection caused by my own husband. Adam and I have had sex in the past but only on our wedding night. He had gotten a little tipsy on some wine at the reception so he was willing to take his clothes off. We both exchanged virginities that night, we explored each other's body's. It was the most amazing night of my life but since that day it's only been about me. He hasn't opened up willingly. It's hurts to know that my own husband doesn't trust me enough to even see him naked. I walked over to a few boxes at the end of the room and pulled out a blanket, walking back over to the bed and curling myself up in ball, hoping to just fall asleep and forget everything.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :3**

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**...Chapter 2**

**Changed le summary as I do to most of my stories ._.**

**I'm shitty at making them..**

**Anyway..**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"Adam! Will you stop playing those stupid video games and go answer the door!" I shouted as I dumped the pot of boiling hot pasta into the strainer. I had been running around for the past 2 hours trying to cook a good meal and clean this house while Adam did everything but help me. He wouldn't even look in my direction! It's as if I didn't exist at all.

"Eli! Sup man?" I rolled my eyes and put the pot back on the stove while I let the spaghetti drain. I wiped my face, checking myself over quickly in the reflection of the pot making sure I looked alright. I put on the best smile I could walking over to greet Eli. As I made it out of the kitchen Adam pushed me aside walking Eli towards the dining room table before I even had a chance to say hello. Okay, now I was really angry. I grabbed Adam's shirt pulling him towards me just as Eli was settling down into his seat.

"Adam, I need to see you in the kitchen." I hissed at him, it being a little lower than I had expected causing Eli to shoot us a confused look. Adam looked at me with an unreadable expression as he took off towards the kitchen. I trailed behind him until we both made it in. I watched as he leaned against the counter and looked up at me.

"What is it?" Is he seriously asking me this right now? Like he doesn't know a damn thing

"You being an ass that's why!" I shouted at him. He stood up straight walking towards me while placing his index finger on the front of his lips telling me to be quiet. I pushed past him getting the spaghetti and pouring it into a large bowl as I reached for the sauce from the fridge, dumping the container onto the spaghetti. I handed a fork to Adam as he quietly began mixing it for me

"I just can't believe you would leave me in the kitchen to do all the cooking and cleaning. It's ridiculous you should have helped me instead of playing those stupid video games. And on top of that you were so rude to me right when Eli arrived. Do I not hold any respect in this house?" I said to him in a calm voice. I pulled out the brownies from the oven and placed them on the stove to cool down as I grabbed the salad I had already prepared from the fridge.

"Take this to the table, I'll be out with the pasta in a minute." I said shoving the bowl of fresh salad into his chest.

"Clare come on-"

"Just do it." He looked at me with his big sad eyes as he left. A pang of guilt ran through me, making all of my anger towards him fade. I grabbed the bowl of pasta and carried it out of the kitchen into the small dining room, placing it on the center of the table. Eli and Adam were talking about something but once I entered Eli smiled at me, yet Adam completely ignored me.

"Hi Eli." I said with a large smile hoping to hide my less than pleasant attitude. Eli gave me a quick nod while reaching for some pasta, placing a generous amount on his plate. I took a seat next to Adam, hoping he would at least acknowledge my presence but instead carried on his conversation with Eli.

"So anyway, you like comic books?"

"Yep. The Goon's{*} my favorite." Adam smiled and laughed, seeming to be filled with excitement.

"No way! I've been reading that since high school!" I looked between both of them as they bonded over something so immature. I was glad Adam was making a friend, seeing as he didn't have many besides his brother and a few of our friends from high school. I listened to both of them ramble on about video games, and what not.

"Yeah, when I was in high school I was obsessed with Chuck Palahniuk." My eyes widened as I looked at Eli.

"You like Palahniuk, too?" I said with a hint of happiness in my voice. Eli smiled at me nodding his head.

"Yeah, I took my girlfriend to a reading once and she didn't really like it too much but I loved it." Eli said making a face.

"Really? That sounds like so much fun! How could she not like it?" He laughed slightly shrugging, playfully moving his hands around.

"Who couldn't like Palahniuk?"

xxx

**Eli's POV**

I sat on the couch of the Torres' home with Clare next to me as we continued to just talk. It really all started with me bringing up Chuck Palahniuk and the conversation just took off from there. It surprised me that we had so much in common as we began to really talk and get to know each other. Sure I had a lot of things in common with Adam but that was all guy's stuff which was nice, but with Clare it was just different. We could have a conversation about our favorite author, going into great detail. It was refreshing rather than having a boring conversation about some pop boy band or something so fucking boring that I might even drop a few IQ points from talking about it.

But there's just something about her that makes me want to be around her. Sure I've only known her for a day and a half but..I just can't explain it. I feel as though I can let go, not having to worry about anything-I can be myself. Her laugh was intoxicating, her smile left me breathless, and those eyes oh they will be the death of me. They just captivate me and pull me in making me hang onto her every word. I loved it. I know this sounds completely wrong but she's my dream girl in some ways. I know I don't have a shot in hell with her due to the fact that she's happily married. It makes me feel guilty for thinking like this but I can't help it.

"Wow, it's already 10 o'clock." She said with a small giggle as she sipped her wine. I smirked at her as I watched her down the rest of her glass giving a small pout when it was empty. Clare stood up from the couch as she wobbled slightly, trying to keep her balance.

"I better go to bed." Clare said yawning as she stretched, her shirt rose up slightly revealing her midriff. I looked away not wanting to get any _thoughts_ from this. Clare dropped her hands at her sides fixing her shirt slightly while taking her glass back to the kitchen. She stumbled out and smiled at me as I stood up, taking this as my cue to leave. Clare walked towards me giving me a big hug, wrapping her arms around my torso. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe she should come over and have a drink sometime, hell I could get a few more hugs out of this.

"O-Okay. Let me walk you home." She said letting out a little hiccup as she pulled away from me. I shook my head laughing a little watching her trying to keep her balance.

"Clare I think you're a bit drunk. Just go to bed I'll be fine, don't worry. My house is less than 30 feet from here." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, seeing Adam appear. He walked up behind Clare, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her neck a quick kiss.

"Night Eli." Adam said as he picked Clare up bridal-style, looking at me.

"I'm sure you can let yourself out." I licked my lips and looked down nodding my head as I waved them goodbye. Clare giggled, running her hands through Adam's hair as she waved back at me.

"Goodnight Eli! We_ looooovvveee _you." Adam smiled while suppressing a laugh and carrying her up the stairs. I smirked rolling my eyes at her drunken behavior. This was a fun day, it was actually the complete opposite of what I had expected. I walked towards the front, opening it softly and leaving the house. It was dark outside except for the street lamps that lit up the pavement. I jogged lightly to my house as I made my way up the steps. I saw someone perched against my car. I squinted my eyes seeing who it was.

"Hey Eli." A feminine voice called out. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who it was, my ex-girlfriend Jenna Middleton. We broke up a few months ago because I just hated her. She constantly calls me and texts me, always asking my friends how I was doing or if I was dating anyone. I still cannot for the life of me understand why she's so obsessed. Our relationship was purely sexual which didn't bother me so much, but we had different views on what we were. I saw us as a friends with benefits thing or possibly fuck buddy's. But in her twisted little mind she saw me as her boyfriend. I wonder what she wants now, oh that's right my cock.

"Hey." I said strongly showing my disinterest in her. I watched as she skipped towards, her tank top riding low, reveling an ample amount of cleavage. Her short-shorts rose up as a small thong poked out from the waist band of her shorts.

"So how have you been?" Jenna said as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I've been okay. What about you?" Like I could really give two shits about how you're doing.

"I've been lonely." She said with a sad face, slowly walking up the steps to my patio, purposefully invading my personal space.

"Gee I wonder why.." I muttered.

"I've just missed you so much baby." Jenna said as she stood on her tippy toes messing with my hair. I moved my head to the side hoping she got the message that I didn't want her touching me, damn this girl doesn't know when to stop. My movement didn't seem to faze her as she continued on.

"You wanna know how much I missed you?" she said placing her hand on my chest. "So much." she whispered as she felt my pecks then slowly trailing down to my abs. I bit my lip holding back my strong urge to jump her right here and fuck her on my front porch. As much as I hated her I was still sexually attracted to her and well, little Eli took a strong liking for her.

My throat became dry as she trailed her hands down to my belt buckle, making her hands gently move to my hips and slowly grazing my thighs. I stood frozen, wanting to shoo her away and fix this boner by myself. But I guess she had other plans. I felt her cup me as her teeth slightly grazed my ear lobe making me shutter.

"I also missed this." She said squeezing my dick through my pants as I closed my eyes giving in. I grabbed her and quickly unlocked my door and through her inside ready to have my way with her.

xxx

**Adam's POV  
**

"I love you Adam." Clare said as she kissed me. We both were lying on our bed, under the covers snuggled up together.

"I love you too Clare." I said smiling down at her.

"Do you really mean it?" she said in a child like tone as she snuggled her head into my chest, wrapping her body tightly around mine as her eyes began to close.

"Of course I do baby. I'll love you forever and always." I said gently stroking her hair as I watched her smile slightly. I sat there for a few minutes gently stroking her arm and listening to her steady breathing.

"Goodnight my Clare." I whispered as I gently kissed her forehead reaching over to our bed side lamp with great care, hoping to not disturb her turning it off as she muttered softly "Goodnight my Adam."

* * *

**{*} I don't know remember the name of the comic so I just used this name. (Holy fuck I hope it's right. If it's not oh well...)**

**I hope you liked it. I know Adam seemed like an ass..kind of...but it'll make sense later on in the story**

**Reviews please? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ **

**This is very late and I apologize for that. Everytime I would sit down and try to write it I would doubt myself, but I got it done!**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, just ignore them. **

**Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

"Morning sunshine." A smooth voice said. I smiled, still in a hazing state. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes feeling the cool breeze of my overhead fan. I ran my hands along the sheets, stuffing my face into my pillow, stretching. With my eyes still closed I rolled onto my back, slowly opening them. A head of blonde hair stared down at me with a cheeky smile.

Holy shit, what the fuck happened last night? She's a fucking train wreck-not like she wasn't one before. Her make up was smudged into a disgusting mess. My eyes traveled over the rest of her features, trying to desperately wipe the scowl off my face. Oh that's nice, she's topless. Fully exposed. Looks like she's not leaving for a long time. Great.

I threw my arm over my face covering my eyes. "I thought you'd be gone by morning." I mumbled.

"What was that babe?" I heard her say, feeling the space beside me move indicating she had stood up from the bed. I quickly removed my arm and sat up staring at her. She turned her back to me slowing slipping on her panties. I rolled my eyes, rubbing my face.

"Nothing." I said loud enough so she could hear. I threw the sheet off of me, feeling a cold breeze hit me and slowly got out of bed. I walked past her, my manhood hanging out, not bothering to cover up. I could tell her eyes were locked on me but I didn't give two shits. I just wanted her ass out of here-and out of my life.

I felt her arms snake around me from behind as she softly pecked at my neck.

"Mmm no clothes, eh? I can handle that."My body crumbled, wanting to give into her advances once again but I found the strength to push her away from me. I turned around facing her still buck naked, seeing her eyes wander.

"Can you just leave. Last night was a mistake just like the other times were. So please." I pointed behind me to the front door. "Leave."

Her features visibly dropped, obviously disappointed. "But we have something here Eli. Don't you see it?" Her eyebrows scrunched together as she crossed her arms, the anger slowly filling in her tiny body.

"Jenna, you know I don't feel the same way about you. You're nothing more than a good fuck." It needed to be said, I don't care if she cries or hits me. I'll take that over her continuously returning to me, begging for my she did neither, instead the unexpected happened.

"Oh, I see. It's alright, we can have a nice friend's with benefits thing. Hey I don't mind." She said with a wink. Jenna bit her lip and smiled at me. She is just unbelievable I swear to god. I rolled my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Jenna. I don't want you in my life."

"But I'm not." Is she serious?

"Yes you are."

"Eli, come on. I know you want me just as much as I want you." She whispered as she took slow strides towards me. I put my hand in front of me to stop her from coming any closer.

"Just leave alright." She seemed almost defeated, grabbing her purse and simply brushing past me. I turned to watch her leave, making sure she actually left. "Finally." I whispered when I heard the door close. I collapsed on my bed thankful she was gone.

I just don't understand why she's still running after me. I mean there's nothing special about me. Don't get me wrong, Jenna's a beautiful girl she could have anyone in the world, so why does she have to chase after me? If she wasn't a complete slut than I'd probably give her a chance, but also her neediness and pushiness are too much for me.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to last night. What an amazing time I had, I've never met such an intelligent women that engaged in a serious and playful conversation before. Just from a few hours of being around Clare I learned how much we truly had in common, which shocked the hell out of me.

But then there's Adam. I can't do that to him by thinking about his wife like that. Clare and I are just friends but I can tell there's something going on between them, a rough patch almost. The couple that I first met was completely different from the one I know now. Their lovey dovey affection towards one another was gone and replaced with this angry tension-one that anyone could sense. Whatever their problem is I'm sure they can work it out on their own.

I glanced out my window seeing the sunshine bright knowing it was probably late in the afternoon, I guess I should do something productive before the sun goes down. First things first: find a pair of pants. I sat up from the bed and scanned for my pants from last night but not being able to find it. I shrugged and went towards my dresser across the room, grabbing some simple sweat pants. I slipped them on, covering my boys up and making my way to the kitchen to make myself something to eat and drown myself in a nice cold beer.

xxx

**Adam's POV**

I watched as Clare slept, her chest rhythmically rising up and down. Her lips slightly parted as the softest of breathes escaped. I couldn't help but just stare as my angel slept; she's my world. I know we both have our differences but I truly don't know where I'd be without her. She got me through the most difficult time in my life and for that I will be eternally grateful for.

I pulled my shirt over my head, slipping it on. It was purple with the big bold letters in the front reading 'LGBT COUNSELOR'. Since graduating I couldn't quite find my calling or what I wanted to do with my life. I tried a few courses in college, all dealing with design but I lost interest easily. After I dropped out I ended up getting a job down at the local comic book store that barely paid minimum wage. Clare pushed me to find something, saying 'I couldn't spend the rest of my life like this.' and she was right. I wandered around a bit and stumbled across a small sign in a school window for LGBT seeking counselors. I remember using their counselors when I was in high school and they helped me a lot, so I figured I'd give it a shot. I applied and did a small amount of training and I then began counseling. That was 3 years ago and I can honestly say that I love my job.

I smirked watching Clare stir slightly as I moved to sit at the edge of the bed waiting for her to wake up. Lately since the move from our tiny apartment downtown to a nice steady house in the city Clare had been feeling a bit lonely. A majority of her friends were in the same apartment complex as us so she was able to see them whenever she wanted to. Plus she's been a little moody, getting short tempered but that's all due to the move. Right? There couldn't be anything I've done wrong. Everything I do is for Clare, I want to make sure she's happy.

Clare's eye lids fluttered open as she looked around the room squinting her eyes due to the sun peeking in through the blinds. She stretched her arms over her head, pulling the comforter over her body. I smiled gently at her small movements, suppressing a little laugh. She was just so adorable. I ran my hand up her covered legs until I reached her hand.

"Morning baby." I whispered as she looked up at me smiling as she squeezed my hand.

"Morning Adam." She whispered back to me. With her free hand she ran her fingers through her hair attempting to move some of her hair out of her face. "How'd ya sleep?"

She shrugged slightly, pushing herself up so she was sitting facing me. The sun shined perfectly against her features, while her curly auburn hair framed her face; she looked stunning.

"I slept really well actually, I guess all that wine from last night really helped out." She gave out a dry laugh as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, you downed that bottle." I said remembering what happened last night. My body tensed as I thought about the way Clare and Eli were acting towards one another. I was happy that Clare was making a new friend-one that we both liked- and was truly enjoying herself but at the same time I felt jealous. Clare and I had never truly clicked on a level that her and Eli had, I mean they had so much in common that it was almost painful to listen to them talking. So I left and hid up in our bedroom until I heard their voices die down.

"Well you know how I love my wine." She half joked as she looked around.

I moved a little closer to her, her beautiful eyes staring up at me. I smiled and took her hands in mine intertwining them. I looked into her eyes as I leaned forward, placing a soft a gentle kiss on her lips. I rested my forehead against her's, just taking in this moment that we haven't truly shared in a while. I loved it, but sadly it had to end sooner or later.

"I love you Clarebear." I whispered as I stood up slowly letting go of her hands. "I'll see you when I get back from work okay?" She nodded smiling back at me.

"I love you too Adam." She said out loud. I blew her a kiss and regrettably walked out of the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to just lay down with her. But tonight was going to be very special. I planned this whole romantic evening that I hope she'll love and maybe it'll bring us closer together.

xxx

**Clare's POV**

I walked around my kitchen making myself a nice cup of coffee to start the day, or whatever part is left of it. Today seemed to have started off on a high note. Adam was actually there when I woke up and told me he loved me before he left-which rarely he ever does now a days. It's sad that we've been together so long and truthfully our relationship started to go downhill once we got married. But I honestly wasn't going to question this new found change, even if it happened over night. It was nice and I was going to accept every minute of it.

I stirred my coffee taking slow sips as I walked towards our large front window pulling the curtains back to get a view of our front yard as well as a few of our neighbor's yards. This was a very nice neighborhood, everything for the most part was kept clean. There were a few kids that lived down the street but I haven't seen much of them. Mostly the surrounding houses were occupied by elderly couples and people just reaching the age of retirement. I haven't had the time to actually meet everyone of them individually, well except for Eli.

At first I was a little skeptical about inviting Eli over. He didn't really make the best impression when Adam and I first met him. His black clothes and hearse really furthered my judgment on him being "bad". But I'm glad I gave him a chance. Eli may seem mean at first glance but once you sit down and have a nice casual conversation you'd get to see the real Eli. Sweet, funny, intelligent, and creative Eli. It shocked the hell out of me to say the least.

The loud sound of a lawn mower started up, I looked around the window hoping it was someone I could possibly strike up a conversation with that person once they were done. I was dying for some outside human contact at the moment. I caught glimpse of the lawn mower and a sweaty body came into view; It was Eli. His raven black hair seemed to be already slicked back with sweat, his cheeks a bright red. He seemed to have been working on his yard for quiet some time in order to build up a sweat like that. My eyes scanned down his neck then to his chest where again it shined again with sweat, showing his hard work. His arms strained as he pushed the heavy lawn mover over the thick stalks of grass. What surprised me was his oddly defined abs and stomach, his six pack pronounced. So I guess I can add that to the list of things I didn't expect from Mr. Goldsworthy, the man worked out.

For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him, seeing him do manual labor caused explicit thoughts to run through my head, making me feel things I shouldn't. I was a married woman for god sakes! I quickly chugged my coffee hoping to get my mind somewhere else as I walked away from the window. The lawn mower turned off signaling he had either called it quits or was taking a break.

I really shouldn't go out there but I just-I can't help it! One conversation won't hurt right? I love Adam nothing could ever possibly happen. Those thoughts were perfectly normal for any woman.

I stepped outside, feeling the hot afternoon air. I looked to my right and saw him. He was wiping his face down with an old shirt as he drank from bottle of water. Oh god he was beautiful. Snap out of it!

"Hey stranger!" I shouted over to Eli, waving like an idiot. He looked around and then finally his eyes landed on me as a smirk planted on his face. He waved back imitating me. I laughed slightly embarrassed but then decided to walk over to him. Keep it together, Clare.

"What's up?" He said, his voice came out in a deep scratchy tone.

"Nothing much really." I said crossing my arms over my chest as I looked around. He smiled a little and looked down at his feet, a different shade of red adorned his cheeks.

"So you're mowing your lawn." He looked up and scrunched his eye brows as he then patted the machine.

"Yeah, I'd imagine that's what is this thing is used for." I nervously laughed.

"That would make a lot more sense." I said playing along. His features softened a bit as he smiled at me. An awkward silence fell between the both of us as I waited for his next move. "Well I better get finished up with this. I'll talk to you later Clare." He said with a small nod. I took that as my cue to leave, turning around and slowly walking back to my house. But I really didn't want this to end, I wanted to see him more. Acting quickly I turned around and faced Eli, somehow catching his attention.

"Do you wanna go out Saturday night?" I said quickly. Eli looked a little confused by my offer.

"What about Adam..?" He said cautiously. Dammit.

"Of course he'll be there-and so will my friend Alli." Eli's eyebrows rose as I continued on. "Yeah, I-uh figured you'd...Well you said you were having some girl troubles, not being able to find anyone so maybe this can be a fun little blind double date? What do you say?" I said silently praying he would agree. Eli seemed to think about it for a few seconds until he finally agreed.

"I'll see you Saturday then Clare." I smiled and waved a him as I walked backwards towards my house.

I cannot wait for Saturday, I just need to tell Adam and Alli about all this..

* * *

**So what do you think's gonna happen in the next chapter? **

**Reviews por favor :3**

**EDIT: Also follow me on Twitter (if you want) to see what Clare's outfit looks like for the next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**So my updates are really off and I'm trying my best to update as much as I can. We finally figured out that my grandpa has dementia which won't allow him to drive anymore or be left alone. So some days I can unexpectedly spend all day with my grandparents driving them around-which I really don't mind. I love them. It just cuts into my writing time, but I'll manage.**

**So here's the new chapter for Maybe I was Wrong. Ugh, I've been dying to finish this**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"How have things been since the move?" Alli asked as the both of us sat comfortably on the couch. She came over a little early before our dinner. After my little arousing talk with Eli I forgot to tell her and Adam about the dinner I had planned. Thankfully Alli was alright for going out last minute, but Adam wasn't. He threw a hissy fit, but eventually calmed down and agreed. I haven't seen him since this morning when I told him; Just perfect..

"Not too great, yet not too bad." I said swishing the wine in my glass around a little.

"Clare that makes no sense."

"It does." I said taking a sip of my wine. "Things are just complicated right now." I muttered.

Alli placed her hand on my wrist, in a caring gesture not saying a word. I don't know what she could possibly say or what she could possibly be thinking about this. Adam and I have been on the rocks since my freshman year of college. Alli's been pushing me-even on my wedding day-to end it with Adam. I guess she could sense my lack of enjoyment in the relationship.

"Complicated or still difficult?"

"Both." I whispered.

"Hello ladies, how do I look?" Adam's voice rang through the small slightly unfurnished room. Alli moved her hand from my wrist and put on a fake smile.

"You look great Adam." I turned around and forced myself to muster up a half smile. "You look amazing babe." I said in a monotone. I turned back to face Alli, giving her a blank look. I felt Adam come over to me and place a soft kiss on my head as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Eli should be here soon, you two ready?" Alli nodded her head and got up from the couch, clapping her hands. "Alright let's get this dinner started! Who's ready? Because I am starving." She said laughing and placing her hand on her stomach. I smiled a little, deciding to follow Alli's peppy attitude. I stood up from the couch and wrapped my arm around Adam's shoulders, kissing him. I might as well act like a happy wife, at least for Alli's sake.

Adam wrapped his arm around my waist, using his free hand to take my empty wine glass away from me. "You drank that one up fast didn't you?" He said with a slight laugh.

"Let me just go put this away." Adam said removing himself from me and heading towards the kitchen.

I gave a weak smile, sensing Alli's eyes bore holes in my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He seemed to be startled by my simple loving hold. I'm never the one to truly show affection for someone, or anyone for that matter. I find public affection to be wrong, it should be done in privacy so it can be shared by just the two of you, or at least that's how I feel now.

The doorbell rang, startling me a bit-I blame the wine for that. "That must be Eli!" Adam shouted as he dashed out of the kitchen excited to see him. Sometimes he acts like such a child.

Adam greeted Eli with the typical man hug. My eyes scanned over Eli, from his tone forearms down to his elegantly dressed body. His hair was combed out perfectly, highlighting his strong green eyes. His black tie went along perfectly with his egg shell white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a blazer that sat on top, all of the buttons where buttoned. He looked absolutely amazing.

Eli looked away from Adam, catching my longing stare. He smirked at me, giving me a quick look over. How was Adam not noticing this? His was less than a foot away from Eli.

"Let's go, please." Alli said looping her arm through mine and walking us towards Adam and Eli. Adam turned towards us and smiled, "Yes, we can go now Alli." He said playfully rolling his eyes. My eyes were still locked on Eli as I spoke with out thinking.

"You look amazing tonight, Eli." I bit my lip, feeling the tension between everyone-especially Adam. Eli smirked yet again and looked me over for the second time.

"You look amazing too, Clare." A small blush cascaded across my cheeks as my stomach did unimaginable turns, making me tingle all over.

Adam looked between us, his body becoming stiff.

"I'll see you guys in the car." His voice had sort of a pitch to it, which always happened when he was angry. Crap.

Alli elbowed me as she walked over to accompany Adam. I looked over at her expecting her to have a stern look of disapproval for acting this way in front of my husband. In private she would have encouraged it, seeing as she hates our relationship. But to my surprise I saw her smile and give me a wink.

Eli crossed his arms over his chest in a manly way nodding his head towards the door. "So are you ready?"

Maybe a quick make up check wouldn't hurt. I wouldn't want to go into the restaurant looking like a fool. "Almost. Let me just visit the washroom and spruce up a bit." Eli swiftly caught my wrist, gently pulling me towards him, our eyes locking in an intense stare.

"Like I said you look amazing. You're fine. You're beautiful. You don't need to go apply anymore make up or fix up your appearance." He said with the most sincere tone to his voice, his smile soft, features relaxed.

His hand felt soft on my wrist, he was gentle-not forceful with his grip.; A true gentleman, through and through. This undeniable electricity sparked at his touch. The feeling made me float on cloud 9, not thinking about anything but us, right here, right now. He slowly retracted his hand and turned on his heal heading out to the car.

Now what the hell was that, Clare?

Your husband is what? 50 feet away and you're acting like a single teenage girl desperate for any male attention. You're pathetic.

**xxx**

**Eli's POV**

Holy fuck. The menu here just sucks ass, I should have changed my mind and decided to skip it. But how could I resist this blue orbs that captivate me? Okay, okay. I need to slow down here for a second. 1 week of _them_ being here and I'm thinking like a character straight out of a Nicholas Sparks book.I folded my menu and placed it on the table, slouching in my seat, glancing over the table at Clare as she looked over her menu.

The ride here wasn't too bad, it was awkward and filled with tension but it was to be expected. Adam seemed pretty tense once Clare and I's little moment happened.

A bright shining waitress requested a regular hamburger. She collected the menus and took off for the back.

Make this night end.

"So Eli.." Alli said next to me. I looked over at her, as did Clare and Adam. "What's it like having these two as your neighbors."

I raised my eyebrows at her question, it was an odd one but a relatively easy question to answer.

"They're great. Not loud. Clean." I said not really knowing what else to say. Clare giggled a little as Adam looked the opposite direction of Clare. Alli watched both of them and tried easing the mood a bit. You could seriously cut the tension with a fucking knife.

"Uh..I-The Olympics are interesting right?" I smirked looking over at her. If this is her idea on trying to cut the tension, she's really bombing at it.

"You like sports right Eli, you know the swimming and gymnastics? Right?" Adam some how turned his head over to me.

"Kind of. I mean the whole thing feels a bit..boring to me." Adam gasped a little leaning in to the table.

"But dude I mean it's the Olympics! It's awesome! Every sport you could think of and people from all over the world training and competing against one another!"

For the next 20 minutes Adam and I talked about the Olympics and dabbling in a few other topics. Like cooking, the latest comic books, and what not. I didn't care what we talked about as long as Adam was back and not still upset. I don't know if I have a definite attraction to someone else's wife, but oddly enough I think part of me is okay with it. Even if I did like Clare, there isn't a chance she would like me back. You know Adam could be a contributing factor to her feelings towards me. I'm over thinking all of this already.

Through out the dinner I couldn't help but sneak a few glances at Clare as she talked to Alli or ate her food. Something about her was addictive. I had to have more.

**xxx**

**Adam's POV**

"Alright we'll see you later Eli!" I said wrapping my arms around Clare, who happened to have a few too many glasses of wine-not that I'm complaining. She's more submissive and loving when she's tipsy.

I helped Clare up the stairs as my mind kept flashing back to earlier, between her and Eli. Their behavior just seemed a little too friendly. I'm probably just being paranoid. I know Clare loves me and she would never just leave me for him or break my heart. She's not like that.

Although her behavior tonight was odd. She wouldn't blatantly flirt with Eli-our friend and neighbor-right in front of me. I can't deny that I was more than pissed at her but I'm just overreacting.

Clare rested her head against my shoulder as I closed the front door. She immediately attacked my lips, slipping her tongue in between my parted lips. I moaned as our tongues danced together. I dragged the both of us towards the stairs, pinning Clare against the wall. My right hand cupped her neck as my left one trailed down to her perfect mounds.

I squeezed her right breast, eliciting a sweet muffled moan. She broke our kiss with a loud smack as I worked at lifting her dress over her head. Once it was a removed I threw it on the ground pulling her close to me as I lifted her body up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, holding onto me for dear life. I may look weak but I've spent many hours in the gym. I've got a hint of a 6-pack going on.

I carried her up the stairs and into our bedroom, laying her down on the bed continuing to ravish her body. We made love for God knows how long. Every second of it was amazing. And although I was never able to "_arrive"_ I was alright. Clare's the _only_ thing that matters.

* * *

**I hope you liked it**

**I posted a picture of Clare's outfit on my twitter heygurlfrand if any of you wanted to see it. **

**If you liked it, reviews are a great way for me to know :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really wish I could give you guys steady updates -_-**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"I don't know why she's acting like this." I said, staring at Katie who sat on my desk-as she had always done. Her legs were crossed as she stared down at me with concern.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure." Katie smiled, uncrossing her legs, letting them hang over edge of the desk. "Oh come on Adam, I know you know. Just talk to me; I'm only trying to help." I gave her a skeptical look, I had absolutely no reason to not trust Katie. I'm just not that great with explaining how I feel to people. Katie and I have known each other since the 3rd grade-best friends ever since. Well, until Clare came into my life. Then I had two best friends. But Katie and I's relationship was different. We could talk about anything and everything, she could vent to me about her ex-boyfriends and what not. I thought of her as my sister, I mean we did practically grow up together.

When I was growing up and still known as "Gracie", Katie and her family had moved into the house down the street from ours. She always had a crush on my brother Drew, which at the time irritated me. I didn't know why but it just did, but Katie and I eventually became friends. She was there during my transition from Gracie to Adam. She fully supported me through this and accepted me for who I am; A boy. Katie showed how much she truly meant to me, and how much I meant to her.

In my eighth year, Katie and I no longer went to the same school; She and my brother had both moved on to high school, and eventually ended up dating. Now I don't know whether I actually had feelings for Katie at some point but it bothered me. I barely spent time with them, feeling truly disgusted by their relationship. Well as the year progressed and my 8th year came winding down to an end, so did Drew and Katie's relationship. By the time the school year started up again, Katie and Drew had broken up. Things were awful, but I was happy about it. Katie and I grew close again, so over 10 years later Katie and I are still best friends.

She's my "rock" in a way. Now I know Clare should be but she doesn't understand me the way that Katie does. We just seem to click on certain things. I'm not saying that I don't value Clare at all-I do. I love her so much more than anyone could understand.

"She just seems distant is all." I muttered. Katie rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"Adam, that is the same bullshit you've been telling me for _years_. Clare is always distant." She huffed then muttering as she looked at her feet, "I never liked her anyway."

I rolled my eyes at Katie's comment. Katie didn't really like Clare-as if it wasn't obvious-and Clare didn't truly like Katie either. That's why I tried to keep them apart, which was nice in a way.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." She snapped. "She's nothing but a bitch to you." Woah. I was taken aback by her words. I mean she didn't_ hate_ Clare that much.

"No she isn't!" I shouted, sounding more angry then I really was.

"Oh please Adam, you've said it yourself too! Remember when you first got married and how you wished you could have swam around a bit to see if there were better fish in the sea-take it you were drunk, but the truth comes out when your tipsy." She slid off my desk and walked away, turning around when she made it to the door.

"I'd cut this crap and just file for divorce already. She obviously isn't interested in you anymore." She paused for a few moments. Her strong angry demaenor vanishing. "And I know if you got back out there you would find someone that loves you more than Clare ever could." She said in a soft tone, walking out of the room and quietly shutting the door behind her.

I straightened up in my seat, recounting what had just happened. Katie was wrong, I could never leave Clare and Clare definitely still is interested in me. Maybe we lost that spark that made us unique and special. If only I could find a way to bring it back, then things would go back to the way they were.

**xxx**

**Eli's POV**

I went out on my front patio to check the mail, and throw out an old rotten bag of garbage. My house smelled like a fucking dump. Lately I've been feeling the need to clean. Maybe it was due to the way the squeaking clean Torres household or maybe I finally woke up and smelled the fresh scent of rotten eggs lingering through my house.

I walked along the patio, squinting as the harsh sun burned my eyes. I walked down the steps and towards the garbage pale on the side of my house. Flies buzzed around it as I smacked the evil little bastards away.

"Eli!" An angelic voice called out. _Clare_. I turned around and looked over at her as she jogged down the steps, wearing shorts and a sports top. She smiled at me, giving me a small wave.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I-uh had fun last night." I said blushing. Wait. Me, Eli Goldsworthy, blushing. _Shit._

"I had fun too. It was the most fun I've had in a while." She looked down at her feet, sneaking a peak at me once or twice. Each time her cheeks would turn red. She's too cute. She's turning me into mush. I smirked at her shyness she nervously shifted her weight.

"I'm glad." I paused for a second remembering my little talk at the door with her. It was the wrong thing to say and do to a married woman, especially with her husband less than 50 feet away from us. Okay, to be honest it wasn't that bad what I had said to her. But what I was thinking was worse. The way Clare's dress had hugged her body perfectly made me shiver with delight. I resisted the urge to run my hands over her luxurious waist or her curly auburn hair. To stare into those blue eyes and kiss her soft pink lips.

"About what I said last night-" I started, grabbing her attention instantly. "I meant it Clare."

"You did?" She questioned.

"Of course I did. I don't say things I don't mean." Clare gave me a bashful look, as she fiddled with her hands looking up at me, but this time keeping her eyes locked on me.

"Good." She laughed a little as a soft smile graced her perfect face. After a few moments of silence she spoke up. "I better get going." She said with slight hesitation as started to walk away. Before I could think of what I was doing I stopped her, grabbing her shoulder and gently turning her around.

"Could I maybe come with you?" She smiled and nodded.

"I was going out for a 5 mile jog, I hope that's alright."

"Sounds great." I looked down at my attire figuring it wouldn't be easy to run in a black shirt and skinny jeans.

"Let me just go put on some running clothes." She gave me a big smile as I sprinted into my house throwing on a simple white t-shirt and sweat pants. I passed my self in the mirror checking my appearance-something I never really do unless my mom comes to visit. I just felt the need to look my best around Clare.

**Clare's POV**

"We almost done?" Eli asked as he surprisingly kept up with my pace. I'd become used to running everyday, and this was the first time I was able to get out since the move. It was wonderful and Eli coming along with me was just an added bonus. Surprisingly he kept up with my pace. Eli didn't really look like the most fit person around but I was happy to find out that he actually was. _Yet another thing we have in common. _

I slowed down a bit seeing my house up the street. I then turned to my left, looking over at Eli, trying to not trip over my feet. The sweat from our run coated his face, his cheeks were red; Yet he still looked amazing.

"I'm glad you were able to keep up with me." I said, wiping my face a little. He smiled still looking straight ahead.

"What you didn't think I could?" He playfully shot back while looking over at me, a smirk proudly displayed on his flawless face. I could help but smile.

Our run, unfortunately, had to come to an end as our houses came into full view. Eli slowed down until he came to a complete stop, placing his hands on his hips, panting.

"That was fun." He said looking up at me, showing me his pearly whites. Again, with that smile! I nodded my head, trying to steady my breathing. I couldn't help but-once again- stare at Eli's body, the sweat the made his shirt cling to his chest. I bit my lip as I stared.

_Clare. Once again you are a married woman. What are you doing!_ My conscience screamed at me. My eyes flickered over to his beautiful green orbs.

"I'll see you later Clare, I wanna get inside and take a shower, but I had a really fun time." He said pausing for a moment. "We should do this again." My stomach did flips as my heart fluttered.

"That sounds great!" I said a bit too enthusiastic, but Eli didn't seem to mind as she shared my enthusiasm.

"Great! Tomorrow morning then?" I nodded my head.

"See you then running buddy." He smirked at me.

"See you soon Clare." And just like that, he was gone. I could not wait for tomorrow morning...

* * *

**I hope you liked it :3**

**In the next chapter, _hint hint_, Adam is trying to get the spark back in their marriage. A little getaway. Hmm..and Eli may just tag along...with someone. **

**Who do you guys think it'll be?**

**See you soon my beautiful readers!**


End file.
